notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Classes (NOTD 2)
Much like the original Night of the Dead, NOTD2 features a selection of playable character classes. Each class fills a specific role and is a valuable asset to the team. They are unique, and each capable or incapable of handling problems because of their abilities and skills. All classes except for the Rifleman and Medic must be unlocked. All classes are capable of using any weapon or item. Class Stacking Restriction Because every class will be available in every game mode in NOTD2, restrictions are placed on classes to avoid overpowered combinations. A team can only be composed of one of each type of class. This means a team cannot have, for example, 4 Commandos on a single team. They will help keep class balance in check and put more emphasis on proper team composition. Individuals will be held more accountable for playing their role, as a squad will not be able to afford "back ups" on most characters. Exceptions The Rifleman and Medic can however, be selected in infinite number for a game. Because of their early unlock status, importance among beginner games, and overall utility, these two specific classes will not have the amount restriction of the other classes. As a result teams could theoretically be composed of 8 medics or riflemen. Tier System Unlike NOTD, Night of the Dead 2 features a tier system separating it's classes. Unlocks are gated, meaning a player must unlock all classes of a lower tier before they may progress to classes of an upper tier. However, the order they unlock these classes is entirely up to them, and they can unlock their favored classes first. Classes within a tier are still eligible to any other special requirements such as a certain Rating in order to use them. Tier 1 * Rifleman - A well rounded class that serves as a Jack of all Trades, Master of None. * Medic - Designated healer and support class, needed to cure most Ailments. * Assault - Powerful damage dealing class that can take a hit when needed. * Recon - Stealth scout class, useful for operating away from the team. * Demolitions - Master exploder, excels at blasting hordes to bits. Tier 2 * Pathfinder - Agile gunslinger that can crush foes with his jetpack. * Squad Leader - Team commander who provides powerful buffs and support skills. * Shock Trooper - Powerful armored soldier who fields deadly fire as his weapon. * Marksman - Nimble sniper who picks off targets from a distance. * Forward Observer - Artillery spotter who calls in powerful barrages. Tier 3 * Commando - Lethal veteran who has terrifying combat prowess. * Engineer - Mechanical genius who fields an army of robots. * Technician - Heavy mech suit with mechanical intellect and raw firepower. * MYSTERY - Enigmatic scout class not yet revealed. Coming Soon * Psi Ops - Telepathic super soldier with reality bending power. Class Types Another new feature, unlike NOTD, where classes are defined by vague roles and player given definitions, NOTD2 classes are split into 5 distinct archetypes. Each class fits within a specific set of roles, but, how they accomplish this role varies greatly between classes. So while the jobs may be similar, the skills and tactics employed vary radically. This brings diversity to the battlefield and allows for extremely varied team combinations. The five class types are as followed. Fighter Classes Offensive masters, these classes are powerful but frail. They focus mostly on augmenting the damage of their weapons, but still have plenty of casting abilities. Fighter classes are always needed for the firepower they bring, keeping enemies at bay and dealing heavy damage to bosses. Support Classes Defensive specialists, these classes focus on team buffing, damage healing, and other non-combat roles. While offensively they are not particularly useful on their own, they provide the tools to keep their squadmates alive and bolster their performance. Always handy to bring along. Heavy Classes Powerful bruisers, these classes are extremely durable. They can both dish out and take a heavy degree of punishment. They pay for this physical might by being among the slowest classes, and rely on other classes to cover their weaknesses. They are common referred to as "tanks." Scout Classes Stealth masters, the fastest of classes. These classes are the most adept at operating solo, accomplishing tasks that would put other classes in harm's way. When operating with their squad, they employ offensive and defensive abilities that protect allies, hinder enemies, and use specialized skills. Caster Classes Spellcasting classes, these classes focus most on using their abilities, rather than their weapons to deal damage. They rely more on Energy management and timing to succeed, but are massively powerful when they connect. They are however, among the frailest classes when not protected by allies. Reference Table Category:Overviews Category:Character Classes Category:NOTD 2 Character Classes